


silence isn't golden but silicone

by faorism



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Genderqueer Character, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[fanart and short drabble] Seijuurou gets Gou a harness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence isn't golden but silicone

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr crosspost [ [x](http://faorismwork.tumblr.com/post/57553671219/fic-seijuurou-mikoshiba-gou-matsuoka-240-words) ] | color ref [ [x](http://color-collective.blogspot.co.uk/2013/03/blog-post_21.html#comment-form) ]

She wasn't sure where he bought it from, or how he knew it would fit, or how long he had to save from what little extra money he made from working the counter at 7-11 that didn't go into swimming equipment or groceries. All Gou knew was that this was one of those Important Things that they did not so much as talk about but instead communicated through long handholding sessions and embarrassed half-started sentences hidden in the other's shoulder. It took an hour of staring at the box in Gou's lap for Seijuurou to say they didn't have to if she didn't want to; he would be happy to fuck her fingers and vibe. 

But Gou was the one who brought it up in the first place months ago. Gou wanted this, wanted Seijuurou to adjust to her movement, to feel as her gurl sobbed his orgasm against her lap. She tells him this with a kiss. 

It's a while longer before Gou slips the harness on (standing on the futon because it's about a thousand times easier) and as she rounds behind Seijuurou, Gou looks down at him. Her breath catches as she falls in love with the shy joy of his posture and the blush that colors the lines of his joints all over again. She isn't sure where he got it from, but oh, if only for this moment, Gou is glad to have it. 

—


End file.
